The Gold for the Dragon
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: When his husband was kidnapped and held for ransom by some notorious thieves disguised as helpless villagers, Niles must gather up the gold to make sure that his husband was safe. However, he knew that these thieves wanted more than just money… Male Corrin x Niles. Rated for torture, blood, and death.


**Title: The Gold for the Dragon**

 **Fandom: Fire Emblem Fates**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Summary: When his husband was kidnapped and held for ransom by some notorious thieves disguised as helpless villagers, Niles must gather up the gold to make sure that his husband was safe. However, he knew that these thieves wanted more than just money… Male Corrin x Niles. Rated for torture, blood, and death.**

 **Pairings: Male Corrin x Niles**

 **A/N: Something that I've been playing with in my head for a while. I always imagine that whenever Niles finds someone tied up, he'd tease them. I think writing a kidnapping scenario with Niles would be interesting than the usual protective, angry boyfriend out to kill those who had kidnapped their lover XD**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in Fire Emblem Fates. I only own Rosemary, who was the female Kana in my fic.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **The Gold for the Dragon**

 **Chapter 1: Taken**

"Come here, sexy..."

Before Corrin knew it, Niles tackled him on the queen sized bed, and the dragon/human hybrid cried out in surprise before they were replaced with chuckles. He then showered his loving (but teasing) husband with kisses and the occasional hug, as Niles whispered sweet nothings in his pointy ear. The two, after the Nohr vs. Hoshido war, became kings of Valla and were married happily. They spent as much time as possible, though Niles was usually… steamy when it comes to that. The two had considered adoption, and in the next few weeks, they would adopt two children: two little girls by the names of Rosemary and Nina. For now though, they decided to have their "sexy times" together today.

Niles pinned his husband on the bed, his famous smirk on his face as he butterfly-kissed Corrin's neck. Corrin moaned in delight, staring up at his loving husband with draconic, red eyes. Despite Niles' steaminess, Corrin loved his husband all the same, and he'd return that steaminess to him.

"Now..." Niles chuckled as he unbuttoned his shirt. Corrin watched in anticipation, his face flushing. "Here comes the good part—"

"LORD CORRIN!"

Niles jumped before getting off of Corrin immediately when he heard a voice in the room. The two were having it on to the point where they were oblivious to their surroundings, and they were caught. Not that it mattered to Niles, though Corrin was a blushing mess upon realizing that one of his guards or—oh GODS please don't—his siblings walked in on them.

Corrin shot up from his bed, and when he turned to see one of his guards standing in the doorway, he sighed in relief. There was _no_ way that his siblings—especially Leo—would let him live this down if they ever saw this. However, his face was still red as he cleared his throat to try to get rid of it. "M-may I help you?" Corrin stuttered.

"We have villagers who need your help, sire," the guard reported. "They said that a bandit has been ravaging their village, and they wanted to show you the way."

Corrin nodded at this, a determined expression on his face. Even though the war was over, he wouldn't turn his back on innocents in need. He got out of the bed to put on his armor. Niles, on the other hand, pouted, his arms crossed across his chest as he watched his husband ready to depart for yet another mission as he stuck out his lower lip.

"I was getting to the best part, too..." Niles grumbled.

"Oh, be patient Niles," Corrin laughed—apparently Niles got that pouty face from Corrin's twin sister, Kamui. "It'll only take a few minutes. We'll get back to it once I return."

"Don't make me wait too long, Corrin," Niles teased, his smirk returning on his face.

Corrin smirked at his husband's antics. Things were not going to change anytime soon for Niles. And he honestly wouldn't want to see that. He loved Niles for being Niles. Flirty, teasing Niles...

Once he was done putting on his armor, he grabbed his Yato and sheathed it, and out of the door he went, his guard following him.

The two were silent as they walked down the hallways of the extremely large castle until Corrin spoke up. "So..." he began. "There's still a bandit problem, huh?"

"Yes, sire," his guard nodded. "The villagers appeared to be frightened from their ordeal."

Corrin frowned, his heart breaking in two. Bandits still roamed around the land of Valla, though thankfully none of those invisible monsters were still there—otherwise, it could've been much worse for the dragon/human hybrid. But like always, Corrin wanted to help the villagers, to make sure that they were safe at all costs.

"I'll see to stopping that bandit and keeping their village safe," Corrin announced as the two walked out the door.

To Corrin's surprise, waiting outside of the castle were about ten villagers. Corrin was expecting one or even three, but apparently, almost the whole village survived.

"Ah! S-Sir Corrin?" one villager—one with a scar on his face—cried out. "We're so glad you could come to our aid!"

"What happened?" Corrin began.

"Th-there was this bandit that came in, killed our children, and looted our treasures!" the villager gasped. "Only ten of us escaped, sire. We hoped that we could ask for your aid to stop this bandit!"

Corrin smiled to comfort the man a bit. Whenever he smiled like that, it would even bring the most depressed or frightened at ease. "Then show us the way. I'm ready to stop this dastard."

"Th-thank you! Th-this way!" the villager motioned for Corrin and his guard to follow, and followed they did.

As they walked down the dirt road, Corrin had his Yato out, ready to strike for any unexpected reinforcements, though besides that, he was fairly quiet during the walk. His guard, on the other hand, was acting quite odd towards the villagers. He eyed at them, a glare on his face, even though it couldn't be seen thanks to the heavy helmet he wore on his head. Corrin ignored him—he figured that he was just paranoid—until the villagers led them towards the forest. Corrin, being oblivious as always, ignored this strange change of paths. Perhaps it was their shortcut towards their village, but his guard, on the other hand, still eyed at them suspiciously.

Finally, Corrin took notice as he excused himself from the villagers. He then took his guard to the side and he whispered to him."Uh..." he spoke. "What's wrong?"

"Sir Corrin," he gritted his teeth. "This is unusual."

"Huh?" Corrin raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"These villagers are leading us deeper into the forest," he spoke in as low of a voice as possible. "I don't think a village would be there..."

"Sir, please," Corrin sighed, shaking his head. "They were probably just showing a shortcut to their village."

"But did you also noticed one of them staring at you?" he pointed out.

Corrin shrugged at this as well. "I'm a king. Of course they would stare."

"But sire..." he leaned forward to Corrin's pointed ear, as Corrin shuddered. If his guard did this, that meant that something was up. "I saw one of them hiding a club under their cloak."

"What?!"

"That's right, idiot."

Corrin gasped as he turned, his Yato out and ready to strike. But before he could react, one villager—the one with the scar on his face—struck the guard over the head from behind. Like a sack of rocks, he fell on the forest floor, blood pooling down from his broken head, lifeless.

"AH!" Corrin gasped, and when his ruby gaze met with the villager's brown eyes, he gritted his teeth. His guard was right—these villagers _weren't_ villagers to begin with. And now he was dead. If only he could've listened to him—

"We got you right where we want you, our ransom," the scarred man grinned, showing his disgusting yellow teeth.

"Wh-what do you want with me?!" Corrin gasped as he gripped his Yato tightly to the point where his knuckles turned white. While he was strong, he couldn't face up to ten of these dastards. But he wasn't just going to bend over and take it.

"Ransom, of course," the man laughed.

Corrin then rushed forward, his Yato ready to strike the man down. With a battle cry, he jumped into the air and flew down, his Yato raised. But to his horror, the man simply sidestepped out of the way, a sinister grin on his face.

"Don't you realize that we know your tricks, our kingly hostage?" he growled. "Why don't you just give up now so we won't hurt you?"

"Never!" Corrin screamed as he turned to stab him, but was blocked by the man's club. As he was occupied by fighting this bandit, Corrin forgot one major detail:

He was horribly outnumbered.

It was too late for that, as he was grabbed from behind. He dropped his Yato, and he could feel the other attacker's strong grip on both of his arms to the point where they grew numb. Corrin cried out, struggling against his soon-to-be captor's hold.

"Let me go! Let me _go_ this instant!" Corrin cried out.

"Oh shut up," the scarred bandit growled as he pulled out two things—a bottle labeled "chloroform" and a white rag. Corrin's eyes widened, realizing what he was planning to do with them.

However, despite his struggling, he couldn't break free from the his captor's grip. He could only watch helplessly as the man poured the contents of the bottle onto the rag. Corrin could smell the sweet scent of the chloroform from his direction, but he tried to keep his droopy eyes up.

"Now, don't try to struggle," he cackled as he approached Corrin. "It's now your bed time, ransom."

Before Corrin could lash out a comeback, the sweet-smelling rag was shoved on his nose and mouth, forcing him to smell it. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to smell the chemical, but he realized that he needed air, and his decision was to either die from lack of oxygen, or inhale the chloroform and get knocked out. He'd rather die here than let anyone back in his castle pay for him.

However, he could feel his lungs burning, and he breathed in his mouth for a gulp of air out of instinct.

That was a big mistake, as the chloroform kicked in, and almost immediately, Corrin was knocked out cold as he was limp in his captor's arms. The last thing he heard were his kidnappers' chortles.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed!**


End file.
